


Trip off the glitz

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dungeon, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex Club, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He had assured Roy there was no other military personnel here, but he still felt nervous looking over the floor.





	Trip off the glitz

He wasn’t the only one wearing a mask, or nylons and lace, but they did nothing to hide him. 

Sure, Roy’d been involved with multiple people at once before, but never somewhere like this. On a small stage two women were engaged in a scene, people around them watching or off on their own.

“We don’t have to do anything for now, doll.” Robert gently took his chain. “Let’s just sit for a while.”

Roy nodded and followed Robert, settling on one of the couches and putting his head in his lap, fading out, a hand carding through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The third prompt the random generator spit out was "sex play/dungeon", so here's Roy being taken to one by a "friend who's also an academic" for the first time.  
Come "👀👀👀" at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
